Wireless capable devices rely on network resources such as a wireless network access point to connect to the Internet (or network). Accordingly, wireless devices may communicate with the access point to receive information for connecting to the network. An access point may provide network service/access to a plurality of wireless devices within a specified range. Thus, when a wireless device moves to a location serviced by the access point, the wireless device may communicate with the access point to receive information required to establish a network connection.